


Princess

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's a pretty, pretty princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

"I'm just saying, Madison loves him," Jeannie explained.

"And I'm still not making the logical leap from 'John Sheppard acts like a six year old girl' to 'John Sheppard should be a father.' Help me out here," Rodney told her.

"He's not getting any younger. And you're his friend. You should...help him out."

"I am not going to be Sheppard's pimp!"

"Mer!" Jeannie chastised. "You're being deliberately obtuse about this."

"And you're being crazy!" Rodney exclaimed. "Now I'm going to go out to the living room and wait while you finish dinner. Then we will never, ever speak of this again."

He started towards the door.

"Mer!"

"Ever!" he called out one final time, heading towards the living room.

The sight that met him, however, made him wonder if Jeannie wasn't the saner choice of the two.

John glanced up, smiling. The plastic tiara looked strangely at home on his head.

"Look Uncle Mer! Mr. John's a princess!"

Rodney burst out laughing at that. "Yes, yes he is."


End file.
